New Friends For The Cullens
by DarkEyedPirateGirl
Summary: Several years after Breaking Dawn, The Cullens meet two new strangers who seem to know them and about Renesmee! What will the Cullens make of them? What will they think of their stories? srry i suck at summaries but the story is good. normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight (sob) but I do own Nikki and Alex as well as some possible later characters**

**Nikki Pov**

_Stop._

As soon as I heard her thought I stopped immediately, a few feet ahead of Alex.

"What's wrong? I asked.

"I hear vampires playing baseball." Alex had always had an abnormally good sense of hearing. Better than any vampire I had ever met.

"Awesome! Let's go!" I said, "Just be careful."

"Duh."

I rolled my eyes, used to the way that we disrespected each other all the time even though we were best friends.

We went a few more miles and then we came upon a big clearing that looked like it was being used as a baseball field.

We slowed and walked up to the group of vampires there.

Alex and I simultaneously blinked in surprise. We had never come across another vampire besides ourselves with golden eyes, and here was eight of them all together, plus a werewolf and a vampire hybrid child, which was odd.

They looked just as shocked as we did. Not surprising since they had probably never seen any other vegetarians before either.

_Any powers? _Alex sent me the thought. Her power was that she could set up a two way communication between the two of us so that we could communicate without others knowing. I could sense powers and make them useless.

It was my job to see if any vampires we met had any powers that could be used against us, and then render those powers useless on us.

_Wow, talented bunch here. A mind reader, an empath, a psychic, and a shield. I'm getting a strange vibe from the hybrid as well so watch out._

_We'd better be prepared._

_Naw! _I thought._ Thought that up on your own did you?_

_Shut up idiot! _She shot back.

_Guess I should introduce us huh?_

_No dip stupid._

Sigh.

I stepped forward to introduce ourselves.

**I hope you liked the first chapter of my story it is my first fanfic so please review I accept flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter but ive been really busy anyway if your still reading that means that you like my first chapter (does happy dance). I forgot to say before the first chapter that I'm partially writing this for my good friend Leapingspirit. She's a good fanfic writer so once your done reading my story plz go and check out some of her's. (mumbles under breath: you owe me big time Spirit)**

**Edward Pov**

We were out in the field playing baseball when Alice had a vision.

_Two vampires running towards the clearing, slowing when they saw us. They walked up to the clump we had formed and then they blurred out of sight, and the vision went blank!_

_What's going on Edward? _I heard Alice think, _I see them meet us and then they're gone!_

We all grouped together with Renesmee in the middle. Then the mysterious vampires emerged from the trees. They were a blonde with her hair down to her lower back, and a brunet with her hair cut blunt at her chin, the brunet slightly taller than the other. The blonde had a kind but cautious face, while the brunets was more hostile and protective. They were wearing worn travel clothes like most of the nomads who we met, but instead of the usual ruby or black eyes, they had golden eyes like us!

They slowed, and walked towards us, then stopped, but didn't say anything. They seemed focused on something, occasionally glancing at each other. Something was wrong, I couldn't hear them!

_What's going on? I can't read their minds! Dang it! Not more shields! Isn't it already bad enough I can't read Bella's mind! _I thought, fuming.

_Edward! _Jasper this time, _I can't feel them! It's as if they aren't there!_

As I processed all of this, the blonde sighed, we all tensed, ready for anything.

The blonde stepped forward, and started speaking.

**Nikki Pov**

"Hello." I said, "I'm Nikki, and this is my friend Alex." We were just passing through the area when we heard you playing and we figured we would come over. It has been so long since we have come across others. I hope we're not intruding on anything." Always a good idea to start things off as pleasantly as possible. Something Alex still needed to learn. Which was of course why I always introduced ourselves instead of her doing it.

"Not at all," the blonde male I took to be the leader said, "We were just having a game. I'm Carlisle, and this is my family, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee." He said, pointing to each one of them in turn, finally the young hybrid who looked to be about ten years old.

"Ah, Renesmee, what a pretty name! It certainly fits you little one! I must say, it's quite a surprise to find a Halfling outside of the Amazon! She certainly is a pretty young thing! I take it that you are the famous Cullens then?" I had decided not to mention the wolf, it seemed impolite to bring it up just now.

To say they looked staggered was an understatement.

The leader, Carlisle, recovered first.

"You know about vampire hybrids?" he asked.

"But of course! We have seen many things and traveled many places in our long years. The Halflings are but one of them. Not to make them seem unimportant." I answered, hoping I would eventually be able to ask about the Child of the Moon that was standing so close…….

"Well," he said, "It seems like you have some interesting stories, would you like to come inside and tell them and perhaps freshen up?"

_Should we?_ I thought to Alex.

_Might as well, _she thought back, _if they get hostile we'll just have to amscray._

_Got it._

"We would love to, but, I'm so sorry but I simply must ask, why is there a Child of the Moon standing so close, and in this country?"

"Who? Jacob?" said Bella, "Oh he's not a Child of the Moon!"

"My, my it seems we are not the only ones with stories to tell!" I said, "Let's go!"

"Alright then!" said Carlisle, "Follow us!"

As we ran after the coven of vampires, I couldn't help thinking that this was to be an adventure we would long remember.

**YAY!!!!!!! This is my fav story that im writing I love Twilight! I hope yall like it to! Plz review and I would be happy to use any good ideas you send me! Thanx!**

**HotVamp4Life**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanx everyone who is reviewing! And a special thanx goes out to irish-sleep-in-queen who I do believe was the first to review! YAY! I'm glad yall like it! Again I do not own Twilight because evil flying monkeys snuck into my bedroom and stole it and gave it to Stephanie Meyer. Curse you evil flying monkeys! I do own Nikki, Alex, and other possible characters farther down the road. Plz read and review. I apologize a thousand times over that im only just now updating but my computer had a virus and wouldn't get on the internet!**

_**Nikki Pov**_

"Wow," I said, looking at the inside of the Cullens house, "Nice place you got here."

"Thank you," Esme replied, "I remodeled it myself. It's a bit of a hobby of mine."

"Yes," said Carlisle, "Please sit and tell us your stories."

We sat down on the one of the couches, facing the Cullens.

_Should we tell them everything? _Alex asked.

_They've proven themselves trustworthy to others in the past, _I said back, _there's no reason not to trust them now. Besides, if we tell them our stories, perhaps they will tell us theirs. _

_Even,_ she hesitated, a look of pain flashing across her face, and instantly I knew what she was going to think, _Him?_

I winced with her, knowing the pain it caused her to think of Him. _Yes, even Him. Perhaps they can help us. You never know._

_Fine, _she grumbled. Alex disliked sharing her own past with other people. And for a good reason. It wasn't exactly heartwarming. Plus it was just in her nature to be reclusive.

"Ahem." It was Emmett, "Would you like to start talking instead of just sitting there looking at each other?"

"Grrrrr……" Alex growled under her breath.

The Cullen's immediately tensed and the males moved to protect their mates, the one called Bella moving to protect the Halfling.

I shot her a sharp glance. _Calm down, _I thought at her,_ he's just an ignorant idiot. He'll understand in a moment._

I turned to face them.

"Please forgive Alex," I said, trying to defuse the situation, "She doesn't….. do well with others. Once we tell you are stories I'm sure you will understand."

They seemed to calm down some, and sat back down.

_Alex,_ I thought, _would you like to begin?_

_I guess, _she thought back, _might as well get it over with._

I saw Alex take a deep breath, and open her mouth to begin her story.

_**Edward Pov**_

The two strange vampires sitting on our couch kept glancing at each other in on odd way. Once, both of them wincing when a look of almost unimaginable pain flashed across the dark-haired ones face. A look that made me remember my own dark times. When I had left my Bella.

I looked over at my love and saw from her face that she was thinking of the same time.

I was so lost in thought that I almost missed it when the brunette called Alex growled for no reason that I could see, and everyone in my family acted instinctively, mates protecting one another and Jacob and my Bella of course going for Renesmee. The blonde, _Nikki_, I remembered, shot a look at Alex, once again seeming to communicate with her in the same unknown fashion as earlier. She put a hand on her shoulder and looked back at us.

"Please forgive Alex," she said with a nervous glance at us, "She doesn't….. do well with others. Once we tell you are stories I'm sure you will understand."

Alice seemed to relax some, so the rest of us did as well.

They sat there silently for a moment, and then Alex took a deep breath and began her story…….

**Hey what's up people, do you like it? Don't get mad about me only staying with Edward and Nikki cuz they r probably whose povs im gonna stick with, so just deal with it. Ja!**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so psyched that yall have stuck with me this far im so sorry that I haven't updated in so long it's just been really stressful lately. Anyway, next up comes Alex's' story, and you'll find out why she doesn't like to share it. I don't own Twilight cuz of the stupid flying monkeys. I do own Alex, Nikki, and other assorted characters. Hope you like it!**

_**Nikki Pov**_

"I was born in 1324, in Germany. I later moved to London in 1346. Then, only two years later, the Black Plague was set loose in England. I was a fighter as was the rest of my family, but one by one they succumbed to the disease. On March 22, 1351, I was the last of us left, the rest of my family having been claimed by the Death, my precious younger sister Jose having passed on only a week earlier. I fell ill of it and was lying in my bed wasting away……. dying."

As Alex told her story, I watched as she got a faraway look in her eyes, as she was transported back to her deathbed. As she recalled it, I could see it as well because of our almost permanent link.

"I was an inch from death when suddenly a figure materialized in my room. He was extraordinarily handsome, with a shock of odd orange hair and upturned features, with pale ice-white skin. He asked me what I was willing to do, to sacrifice, in order to save myself, to get better. I told him I would do anything, anything to stop the disease from taking my life as it had so many others. He looked almost torn, as if debating whether or not to do something. He bent over me, his lips inches away. He said, 'Then I hope you will forgive me for the atrocity I will commit.'"

I saw it as if through my own eyes. The mysterious vampire, bending over Alex as a human, whispering to her, and then…….

"He bit me."

A look of intense pain appeared on both our faces as together we relived her transformation.

"I could hardly breathe, the pain was so incredible. I could barely make out the strange mans' figure through the red haze of pain. I felt betrayed; I felt as if he had made me such false promises and then lit me on fire but from the inside.

'How could you?' I had managed to rasp out at him, 'you said you would make it go away.'"

I heard a gasp, and I tore my gaze away from Alex's' memories to look at the Cullen's.

Bella had done it, it seemed, as she had her hand to her mouth and the look of horror that most of the coven had adorning their faces as well.

Alex began to shake from the memory, which had always been so strong. I grasped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay Alex," I said, "You can stop, you don't have to remember."

"No," she answered in strained voice, her shaking abating somewhat, "I have to do this."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Throughout it all, the man always sat by me holding my hand with both of his which I noticed through the fire were ice cold, never leaving my side. He told me about what he was, what I was becoming. He told me everything, about the rules, our abilities, the Volturi. Our hunger."

She seemed calmer now, more composed, and the Cullens seemed to sense that this part of the story was over.

"The raging fire eventually ended, the first thing I noticed was the lack of pain, my first thought, 'Finally.'"

Alice let out a strained sort of laugh. "Heh."

"He offered me his hand, and helped me off of the bed that had been my whole world for the past month because of the sickness. He embraced me, and I noticed that we appeared to be the same temperature now. He looked into my eyes and I noticed for the first time that his were a deep, golden color. I couldn't look away. We stood there for I don't know how long, before he smiled and slowly turned me around and brought me to the full length mirror which had been my mother's pride and joy. I felt a shock like lighting rip through me at the sight of my new body. I had been average in life but now I was beautiful. Pale and strong, smooth and lovely. But then I saw my eyes. Deep blood red crimson that made me reel back in shock. He held me until I was calm again."

Through her, I could feel the same warm safeness that she had felt back then all those years ago.

"'By the way,' I had said, 'What is your name?'"

I waited, tense, for her to crack under the pressure of His name, but she held strong.

"'Kyon,' he had said, 'and you are Alexandra, correct?'

"I said yes, and together we ran through the streets of London past the piles of bodies on the curbs. He told me about himself, and myself him, and we were together for 105 years before we found Nikki."

She fell silent, her side of the story over. The Cullens seemed tense, as if they knew more was coming, and it was.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I began my tale……

**Hey what's up did you like Alex's story? I hope so I had so much fun writing it. Tell me what you thought of it! You'll find out l8r why they rarely mention Kyons name. Well, just hold on tight and don't kill me for not updating more quickly! Ja!**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know I've been taking forever but my computer hates me and wont get on the internet. Twilight is, despite my best efforts, still not mine but I will persevere! I will be united with my Edward!**

_**Nikki Pov**_

"My time was one of stereotypical rebellion. It was 1451 in the beautiful country of France." As I spoke of my childhood in my home country, I could hear a remnant of my accent return to my voice.

"Known then as 'Nicolette'," I grimaced in distaste at my old name. I'd always hated it. "I was the only daughter of the richest family in the port city of Verlion which is sadly no longer there, but at the time was one of the most prosperous cities in the nation. My parents were happy with the life they had but I wasn't. Now don't misunderstand me!" I said, looking around at their faces, not wanting to come off as a snob. "I was very happy and loved life, but I yearned for a different path. I wanted to be a healer, as I had always had a way of making peoples pain go away."

I grew misty eyed at the memory of my dreams, transporting myself through my memories back to my life in Verlion.

"My parents disapproved of my dream, saying that I had been born for a life of parties and pretty dresses and waiting on the man I married. They didn't like that I knew everyone in town, that I was always helping them and healing them. At the time they thought that they knew about everything I did but they didn't know that I had been sneaking out at night to the local doctor to learn the trade."

_**Edward Pov**_

_Odd….. it's almost as if they are purposely avoiding mentioning something..... or someone,_ I thought, thinking back to when they had both cringed in pain.

As I sat next to my family and listened to the stories of the two strange vampires that sat before us, I pondered the mystery of their silence. Even though they were telling us personal stories of their human lives, it still seemed like we knew nothing about them.

"You are a doctor?" Carlisle asked curiously, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, I am." Nikki replied, "It is always my profession whenever we settle into a town. It is my calling, my nature."

"Yes yes that is precisely how I feel! It is like a beacon to me, a need."

"Of course! It is invigorating to come across one such as yourself who understands. Alex and I are close but I'm afraid she will never understand my fetish for such a life."

Alex stuck her tongue out at Nikki who in turn rolled her eyes and smiled.

"May I go on?" Nikki asked.

"Oh! Of course of course." Carlisle replied, slightly embarrassed.

_**Nikki Pov**_

"Well, as I said they didn't know that I had been sneaking out at night to learn but when I was sixteen they found out. They told me either to cease everything or I would lose everything."

A sad look came over my face as I was reminded of what had happened.

"I refused to quit my lessons so I chose my other option. I was disowned."

Carlisle and Jasper gasped while the others just looked confused. It was because those two understood.

In those days, to be disowned was a horrible life changing thing, especially if you were a woman, for whom it would be difficult to earn a living and almost impossible to find a husband.

"Yes. But I was finally happy. I had my own life and own choices without having to worry about my parents. Also my grandmother who had always approved of my dream snuck me my things so that I wouldn't have to leave them behind. She was a sweet woman." I smiled at my memory of her.

"After all that everything was good. I mourned when my mentor died, and then took over his shop. For several years I helped the people of Verlion and was full of bliss."

"On the day of my twenty-fifth birthday, I was walking around the town when I noticed a strange man was following me. I ignored him and continued on my way but he would not leave. I finally lost sight of him and went home, to the place I had lived humbly for so long." I felt pain cross my face as I prepared to remember my hated days.

"As soon as I had locked my door the strange man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I yelled in surprise and then, only as the young and naive can do, fussed at him for breaking into my home. He grabbed my wrist and quick as a flash we were in my bedroom. He started asking me odd questions like "Would you like to live forever?" and "Do you want to be with me?". I answered no to both but he would not leave. All of a sudden I was in his arms and he was biting into my throat."

I winced. The memory of the fire always hurt.

"Throughout the whole thing he told me about vampires, the Volturi, the rules, everything, and also continuously saying that I would forgive him and that it would all be worth it, that I would understand later."

"I burned for four days." Everyone around me winced in sympathy and pain, except for the Halfling and the wolf, but how could they understand a thing like that?

"When I awoke from the transformation, he smiled and spoke. You know what the first words out of his mouth were? 'About time.' He bites ME and had the gall to say 'about time'." I barked out a short laugh.

"He then wheeled me around and showed me myself in my mirror. At first I was stunned. How could I not be? I was flawless, perfect. Then I saw my eyes, glowing crimson orbs that reminded me of my previous pain. 'What did you do to me!?' I horror whispered at him, terrified by the face in the mirror.

"'One moment dearest', he said, running like lighting out the door and back, bringing something into the room with him." I spoke in a whisper, still horrified and astounded by what I had done next.

"I took one look at it and realized that he had brought by mother into the room, wide eyed and scared like I'd never seen before, but still 100% her."

"'Who are you people!?' she asked, terrified out of her wits. I noticed that she was ragged, like she had been tied up for a while."

"'Go on,' he prompted, 'eat.'. All of a sudden I had a burning thirst in my throat, one that nothing could assuage but, well, you know."

A look of horror spread across my audience's faces, understanding on Alex's, and disgust on WolfBoy's.

"Afterwards, I tried to cry, but I could not. The last memory I would ever have of my mother would be one of terror and a hint of recognition as she saw my face up close. Far too close. 'What have you done to me!?', I screamed at him, Niall, I remembered at last from when he had told me during the burning. 'I made you like me,' he had said, 'so that we could be together and I knew you would be hungry so I got you a snack.'"

"I screamed and raged at him for what seemed like hours, then I ran. I ran for miles and miles until I no longer recognized the countryside. He had not pursued me so I simply sat there and did nothing. I sat there in the wood for days until Alex and Kyon happened to run by and comforted me. I then joined their coven and have been with them ever since."

I paused for the first time in what seemed a while and looked at the faces around me. All but one held astonishment. Alex's.

"Now," I said, "We have told you our stories, so I believe that you stories are in order."

I glanced at Alex and thought at her, _Yes, we have laid out enough of our pain. Let us hear some of theirs._

**I know I know that was a long chapter im sorry but I hope you liked it! That was Nikki's (Nicolette lol) story so please review on it! Again if you have any ideas tell me in the review and if I use them I will give you credit. Ja!**

**Warrior Goddess of Flames**


End file.
